iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Mothman
Mothman is a geruda, a creature reportadly seen in area of West Virginia from November 1966 to December 1977. Apperance Mothman has been described as a man sized creature with glowing red eyes and wings of a moth. Others have described him with no head and his eyes set in his chest. It has an unusual shriek that can be heard from a mile away. It may have gray or light-blue colored skin under its feathers, which also vary in color. It is not known if it has skin like a human or very fine fur on its body. It has great strength as it has been seen lifting an object as heavy as a car. Mothman is often referred to as a male. History On November 15, 1966, two married couples from Point Pleasant, Mr. and Mrs. Scarberry, and Mr. and Mrs. Mallette, were traveling at night in the Scarberrys' car. They were passing the West Virginia Ordnance Works, an abandoned TNT factory, about several miles north of Point Pleasant, in the 10 km² McClintic Wildlife Area, when they noticed two red lights in the shadows by a generator plant near the gate. They stopped the car, and reportedly discovered that the lights were the glowing red eyes of a large animal, "shaped like a person, but bigger, about six and ½ or seven feet tall, with wings folded against the back," according to Roger Scarberry. Scared, they drove toward Route 62, where it supposedly chased the couples at speeds over one hundred miles per hour. A plaque on the Mothman statue provides a version of the original legend: "On a chilly, fall night in November 1966, two young couples drove into the TNT area north of Point Pleasant, West Virginia, when they realized they were not alone. Driving down the exit road, they saw the supposed creature standing on a nearby ridge. It spread its wings and flew alongside the vehicle up to the city limits. They drove to the Mason County courthouse to alert Deputy Millard Halstead, who later said, "I've known these kids all their lives. They'd never been in any trouble and they were really scared that night. I took them seriously." He then followed Mr. Scarberry's car back to the secret factory, but found no trace of the creature. According to the book Alien Animals, by Mr. and Mrs. Bord, a ghost attacked the Scarberry home occurred later that same night, the family saw it several times. 'November 16, 1966' The following night, on November 16, several armed townspeople combed the area around the factory for signs of Mothman. Mr. and Mrs. Raymond Wamsley, and Mrs. Marcella Bennett, with her infant daughter Teena, were in a car en-route to visit their friends, Mr. and Mrs. Ralph Thomas, who lived in a small house near the igloos (concrete dome-shaped dynamite storage structures erected during WW-II) near the TNT plant. The igloos were now empty, some owned by the county, others by companies intending to use them for storage. They were heading back to their car when a figure appeared behind their parked vehicle. Mrs. Bennett said that it seemed like it had been lying down, slowly rising up from the ground, large and gray, with glowing red eyes. While Wamsley phoned the police, the creature walked onto the porch and peered in at them through the window. 'November 24, 1966' November 24, four people allegedly saw a flying creature over the same factory. 'November 25, 1966' November 25, Thomas Ury, who was driving along Route 62 just north of the factory, he claimed to have seen the mothman standing in a corn-field, and then it spread its wings and flew away, and he sped toward the sheriff's office. '1967' Mothman was sighted again reported on January 11, 1967, and several other times in 1967. Not as many sightings of the creature were reported after Silver Bridge collapsed, 46 people died. The Silver Bridge, so named for silver paint, was an chain suspension bridge that connected the cities of Point Pleasant, West Virginia and Gallipolis, Ohio over the Ohio River. Silver bridge was built in 1928, and collapsed on December 15, 1967. Investigation of the bridge wreckage pointed to the failure of one eye-bar in a chain due to a small flaw in manufaturing. Rumors that the Mothman appears before disasters, and seems to try to warn people of them... Role Ice Age 9: The Revenge of the Mothman It's first appearance since the movie mothman, it is ressurected thanks to Dino-Hunter Rick, who it kills when tries and control it. It soons makes it's way back to the ice age along with Ali. When it arrives there, Scratte and Sylvia grab their pistols, and Ali pulls out a Heavy Burst Rifle HBR.50 she managed to grab from Rick's desk and they start shooting at it, with no effect. It knocks Scrat back into the time machine from Ice Age 4 and sends them all into the future in the factory, and now with the riles and pistols they have to stop the mothman from escaping the factory. Mothman/Ice Age crossover Gallery Mothman2.jpg|Mothman in flight Mothman by Raphtil.jpg|Mothman sketch by Raphtil Category:Fan Category:Fanfiction characters Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions